Princess Andromeda
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: In the ancient time, Princess Andromeda was teleported to who-knows where to be safe from the Hades War. But now, her descendant was on our earth & had no clue where she came from or who she actually is. Will she help to defeat Nemesis or will she turn her back on the world she never knew?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The floor rumbled, the walls cracked, the ceilings are falling. King Zeus' palace is under attack. The princes & princesses are trying to help the Solar System bladers to fend off Hades' army, but everything they've tried to pull failed. It was not getting any better

Meanwhile in dark a room, a swirling portal was active & 2 princesses were in the room. "Andromeda, you must go!" Artemis tried pushed her half-sister to the portal, avoiding the Hades war

"What? What about you & the others? We all have to go" The 16 year-old princess wailed, in the verge of tears

Artemis hugged the princess again & gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Andromeda…. But we're not going with you. You are our only hope to when this ever happen again. You can stop this in the future, but not now, ok?"

Andromeda can only nod to the moon princess as she stepped to the portal. She accidentally dropped her tiara. Artemis took the tiara & closed the portal as Hades' army barged in & surrounded her. She began to fight them & as soon as they are all cleared, the Jupiter Soldier, Dunamis, came in & sighed in relief that the princess was ok

"Dunamis," Artemis said, looking at the Andromeda's tiara. "Do me a favor"

"What is it, Princess?"

Artemis gave him the tiara & a serious look. "1 day, Andromeda will come back when the time is right. Please keep my half-sister's tiara & give it to her when she does come back to remind her of who she is"

**End of Prologue!~**

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unearthly Presence

**Chapter 1: The Unearthly Presence**

**Hurray! I am officially free! Test is over and hello Summer Vacation! Ok, so as promise, I will try to update ASAP because I practically don't have anything else in mind to do in the whole holiday. So here's the first chapter of Princess Andromeda!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Metal Fight Beyblade**

* * *

_Some decades later..._

In a normal house in the normal world, live a normal fifteen year old girl with very black hair and green eyes toned with her fair skin. Her alarm clock suddenly rang, loudly. Loud enough to make the girl punch the poor clock up to the ceiling and fell back again to the ground. Her eyelids fluttered as she groan and strectched her legs and hands. She got up and picked up her not-destroyed-yet-even-though-it-was-punched-to-th e-ceiling alarm clock

_6.30 a.m._

It read. The dark haired girl's expression changed into excitement. She put the alarm clock back to it's original place before scramming to her bathroom to wash up and brush her pearly-white teeth. She got dressed into a plain sky-blue shirt with her black skinny jeans and brown knee-high boots. She also wore her golden star-shaped pendant, a white headband and her lucky charm bracelet

After she had breakfast, she grabbed her tosca colored schoolbag and walked to her school while humming her favorite tunes. "Yo! Evangeline! Wait up!" Someone called out to her. She turned around to see her bruennete friend

"Hey Madison" The dark-haired girl greeted back her turqoise-eyed friend. Madison wore just a pink dress with the writing 'Totally Awesome at the Moment' and a pair of brown knee-high boots. She also had a pink hairclip to contrast with her brown hair and also wore a dark moon-shaped locket

Madison's expression was filled with total excitement as her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Just imagine! After this, it's three months of summer vacation!" She swooned dramatically. "I can't wait!"

Evangeline can only smile at her friend's happy-go-lucky attitude. Suddenly though, she sensed a present that made her eyes looked lifeless "Did you feel it?" She asked Madison monotonously "A very odd presence"

Madison shrugged "No" She then realised that her friend was not on earth "Eva! Eva! Wake up!" She shooked the girl's body in worry

**Evangeline's POV**

My body felt light. I think I'm not alive anymore. I can't feel the earth. What is this odd presence? It felt so... Unearthly

"Earth to Evangeline! Earth to Evangeline! Wake up!" Someone yelled. I blinked my eyes and shook my head. "Dude, what happened to you?" Madison asked

"I dunno" I simply answered. Something weird is going on. Suddenly the school bell rung. It startled me that I jumped. I can't believe we made it to school already. Oh well. Time for History class

* * *

_Time skipped... After School..._

Finally! Vacation is on! Even Kyle, the most quiet boy in the school was cheering out loud. I quickly ran to my home back, real quick

But when I reached home, there it is again, that unearthly presence. My light-silver eyes became dull and lifeless again. I felt dizzy and faint. Luckily I've reached home. The last thing I saw was my pendant glowing before I majorly black out

* * *

_Somewhere (not over the rainbow)..._

I opened my eyes. I can't seem to see anything. Everything was pure white and there's nothing at all. I stood up looking around. Am I dead?

_"Andromeda..."_

I froze. I could've swore I heard a ghostly voice. "Hello?" I called out

_"You are destined for great things..."_

"Ok. Who the hell is talking?" This is starting to get creepy

_"Your fate has been sealed... Help those who needed your help... Find why you are back to the world where you are from..."_

"What?!" This is getting to my nerves. Whoever owns this voice probably tries to prank me or something. "Who are you?" I asked as everything started to turn into jet-black

_"I am the side that was only hidden from you for a very long time... Good luck, Princess Andromeda"_. With that I fainted, again

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, or what? R&R and thanks for reading this chapter!~**


End file.
